


Headset

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, on hiatus cause i have no motivation :)))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance gets trapped in the control room and life isn't too great at the moment





	Headset

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time i cried writing this and jfc i feel bad. The next chapter should be up sometime within the next week or two so,,, enjoy

Lance sighed as the Galra soldiers pounded on the door once again. "We know you're in there, paladin! You won't make it out alive so you might as well open it now!" He knew they were right. Lance had turned down a corridor trying to find the team's regroup point when he was ambushed by a group of soldiers, ending up locked in the control room bleeding out from his stomach and unable to staunch the wound.

Basically, Lance was going to die. But never, ever, did Lance imagine it would be like this. Unable to defend himself- his bayard now floating in space- and unable to stop the bleeding. The best he could do is hold his hand over the wound and pray that he survives.

More pounding.

And.... a call from Keith. He was trying to contact Lance. Probably wondering what's going on, considering there's been total silence from the blue paladin for the last half hour. _Should I answer it?_ Lance wondered. After a seconds hesitation Lance pressed the button to answer the call.

"Lance? You there?" Keith's voice crackled through the headset, voice thick with worry.

"Yeah, sorry. I just had a bunch to fight off and had to focus." The blue paladin had to take a deep breath before replying to keep the pain out of his voice.

A laughter filled Lance's ears, making him smile. "Good, cause we'd all though you got shot or something."

A bitter laugh escaped his mouth. "Nah I'm fine. How bout you?"

"Besides a graze on the shoulder, doing good. I am currently searching for an exit, but they appear to all be sealed shut, and Pidge can't get to the control room so they can't open them."

"Your Galra hand won't work?"

"Nah. They can only be opened from the control room."

"Funny that, I'm actually in the control room."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I basically wandered until I found it."

"Huh. I thought it would be heavily guarded."

Lance winced. "Nope. Walked straight in."

"Bet you they all raced to where we blasted the wall." Keith chuckled. "Hey, do you think you could open door 4C for me? Its by the main entrance."

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Lance looked up at the control panel. _I can't reach the controls without getting up._   Lanced groaned in pain and slowly drew in a leg for balance.

As it neared his chest, a searing pain shot through his stomach and he gasped. "Lance?" Keith's voice sounded again. "You alright? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." Lance through gritted teeth, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "Just stubbed my toe." Slowly but surely, and with lots of grunts of pain and a little more blood coming out his stomach, he managed to stand up. Gasping, Lance leaned on the desk for support while he caught his breath.

Wincing, Lance faced the desk with one hand supporting himself. "What door did you say again?"

"4C."

"'Gotcha." As Lance reached to press the button to open the door, the Galran soldiers slammed their fists on the door again, nearly making Lance topple over.

A gravely voice could be heard through the doors. "We're giving you five doboshes, and if these doors aren't open by then we'll open them for you!" Lance gulped.

"You got the door open yet?" Keith's voice crackled through his headset, unbeknownst to how close to death Lance was.

"One sec." Lance reached for the button once more, praying the Galrans didn't bang on the door again. He let out a sigh of relief when he managed to press it. "You good?"

"Yeah, it opened." Lance could hear Keith's smile in his voice. "Thanks, man. I'll see you in a bit?"

His smile faded. "There may be a bit of a hold up depending on if there are any more soldiers."

"Alright. See you."

"Wait, Keith." _Fuck it,_ _I'm probably gonna die soon._ Lance thought. "I-I love you."

There was a moment's silence before Keith said, "Love you too Waterboy. Now hurry up and get your ass over here!" Lance laughed and ended the call. His moment of happiness was ruined by the Galra pounding on the door once more.

"We're coming in!" The gravely voice spoke once more, and the doors flew open. Debris was everywhere, and a thick cloud of dust clouded everyone's vision. The dust cleared to reveal Lance coughing on the floor, gripping his stomach.

Tears rushed down the paladin's face as two soldiers hauled him down the corridor and shoved him into a cell. Pain wracked his body, leaving him sweating on the floor and clutching his wound as more blood began to spill.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to no one. "I'm so sorry." The last thing Lance remembered before blacking out was Keith's voice, full of happiness.

_Love you too, Waterboy._


End file.
